1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to instruments used for the formation of comestibles into desired shapes. More specific implementations involve instruments used to form relatively plastic comestibles, such as dough, batter, mix, paste, and so forth, into desired shapes.
2. Background Art
Various instruments exist to form comestibles into desired shapes. Some of these require manual assistance and some are largely automated. Examples of such instruments include those adapted to transport and shape foods such as spoons and ladles and those adapted to produce a shape out of a particular food, such as a cookie cutter. Many are configured to form the food into a desired shape before the food is cooked or otherwise finished in its preparation.